Heart's journey
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Recueil d'un amour entre Duo et Heero, bercé par des chansons.
1. Aimer déjà

**Titre :** Heart's Journey, le voyage du Cœur.

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Base :** Gundam Wing !

**Genre :** K, song-fic

**Couple :** 1+2+1 enfin vous voyez quoi ;)

**Disclaimer :** Bon je sais, normalement faut VRAIMENT le dire mais là… quand même on est en vacances, c'est inhumain de réclamer ça ! Non ? Bon, d'accord, ça va : les persos ne sont pas à moi ! C'est pas faute de les aimer pourtant hein ! lool : ). Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire un « merci » pour pouvoir les emprunter pour mon recueil ! Mercciiiiiii !

Là, il faut que je fasse un clin d'œil à deux personnes en particulier !

Tout d'abord à ma betâlectrice, ceux qui lise « La Marque » le savent… c'est elle, ma formidable, talentueuse fanfiqueuse et indispensable Luinil Azuretoile ;)  
Merci ma tite Luinil de prendre le temps de me lire, de me corriger, sans oublier tes précieux conseils bref d'être là pour moi !

Ensuite, bien que je ne sache absolument pas si elle va me lire : Daiya !  
Un auteur dont j'apprécie beaucoup le style, que je viens de découvrir et qui a elle aussi quelques points communs avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire avec une chanson de Lara Fabian et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais lui offrir ce petit recueil !

Voilà vous savez tout, merci d'être là et bonne lecture.

Reviews appréciées ! lool

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aimer déjà. **(POV de Duo)

C'en est fini.

La dernière arme vient d'être posée au sol et je te regarde, fier, le visage serein.

Dans ses bras, endormi.

L'air plus heureux que sur tous les champs de batailles…

_Que faire de la Terre  
__Qui ne tourne pas_

Ce repos de l'âme que tu as tant mérité,

J'aurais voulu le cueillir au sein de ton imprenable royaume.

Dans quelques jours s'en sera fini.

Les Gundams détruits, tu t'en iras, ou plutôt c'est moi qui m'en irais de ta vue.

Mais quoi que je fasse je sais que tu ne t'effaceras pas de la mienne.

Je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse autant aimer…

Je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse sentir l'haleine de la Géhenne de si près sans y tomber,

Retenu par ses ailes soyeuses…

_Que faire de l'enfer  
__Je n'y descends pas_

Devant cette étendue bleue je te dis Adieu,

Tu me regardes

Et je sens cette pointe glaciale me traverser le Cœur

Alors, sans un mot, je me retourne

_Pour qui cette mer  
__Qui ne berce pas_

Un sourire sur les lèvres et la mort d'une illusion gravée dans mon être

J'aurais cru que tu lirais dans mes yeux

Tout ce que je ne pouvais te dire en un jour.

_Et puis l'éphémère  
__Je n'y reste pas_

Ce que je criais,

Au delà de toutes les apparences,

De tous les sourires habituels

Au delà de tout ce que je répétais dans ma tête en espérant que ces mots franchissent mes lèvres…

_Je me demandais  
__Si tu comprendrais  
__Mais comprendre quoi  
__Les mots, ça ne retient pas_

Mais les mots ça ne te retient pas.

Surtout lorsqu'ils sont en pointillés.

Alors je pars,

Je pars avant qu'il soit trop tard,

Avant que je ne me perde un peu plus dans un Brouillard fait de toi,

Insaisissable.

_J'irai toujours là où c'est calme  
__J'irai toujours là où c'est droit_

I run, I hide but I never lie…

Je l'ai souvent fredonné,

Sous mes airs et mes clefs de toutes sortes,

Surtout ceux de l'Amour interdit que j'essayais de te faire voir pour ne pas étouffer d'avantage.

_Où mon honnêteté désarme  
__Ce que jamais tu ne comprendras_

J'ai longtemps pleuré en Silence, sans larme et sans peur

Avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur.

Je me trompais moi-même.

Je n'ai peut-être jamais su t'atteindre autrement que par ma joie de vivre qui te rassurait.

Je n'ai jamais pu me rapprocher plus de toi car chacun de mes pas me conduisait inévitablement à te poursuivre,

Sans fin…

_J'ai appris à travers ces larmes  
__Qu'il faut en aimer mieux que ça  
__Que les mensonges  
__Sont comme des lames  
__Qui tranchent et je n'y coupe pas_

Et la boucle ne se ferme plus, ne se ferme pas.

Sur mon chemin, le sac sur le dos, c'est ton visage que je vois dans les Nuages.

Je ne cherche que la tranquillité

Alors laisse moi,

Abandonne moi comme je ne t'oublie pas.

_J'irais toujours là où c'est calme  
__J'irais toujours là où c'est droit_

Tout était une erreur flagrante.

Mais je garderais quand même un petit quelque chose de toi… malgré moi

Ta couleur.

Ce bleu de Prusse, ce Cobalt intense dont je rêve toutes les Nuits, loin de toi et pourtant en écoutant ton souffle comme une caresse.

Sans fin…

_Où l'infini sera ma flamme  
__Mais ça jamais tu ne le verras_

Je ne dors plus que par ton Parfum,

Pourtant, ce Soir, en m'arrêtant, je devrais faire fi de cette douce fragrance :

Enorme piège dans lequel je suis tombé, sans le voir.

Peut-être trouverais-je ailleurs ce repos que je souhaite tant.

En oubliant que je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit et que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Pouvais-je faire autrement ?

_C'était pas toi  
__Je n'savais pas  
__Je n't'en veux pas  
__Pas plus qu'à moi_

Au loin les drapeaux tombent

Et le peuple clame la Paix,

Clame tout ce que j'aurais dû vouloir.

Trop tard…

_Que faire de nos guerre  
__Je n'y tomberai pas_

C'est quand je t'ai vu reposer dans ses bras à elle que j'ai compris que j'avais perdu.

Pourtant, elle n'a rien dit.

Elle m'a regardé sans moquerie, sans méchanceté et sans pitié.

Elle m'a simplement regardé sans savoir quoi dire.

Je crois qu'elle avait compris depuis le début.

_Echec et mat hier, je n'y reviens pas  
__Apprendre et se taire  
__En casser parfois_

Sans m'entendre soupirer dans mes Rêves, transformant ton nom en une litanie,

Prendre tes lèvres comme le Soleil embrase l'Eau au crépuscule,

Sans savoir ce que toi tu aurais pu comprendre auprès de moi,

Elle, elle avait ouvert ses beaux yeux et regardé la réalité de ma personne,

Face à toi,

Nu et désarmé,

A t'attendre.

_Inspirer de l'air  
__Expirer de toi_

Je voudrais me retourner mais je ne peux pas.

Ces larmes te diraient tout ce que tu n'as pas compris plus tôt

Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

L'amour ne passe pas par la pitié.

Car c'est sans doute ce que je lirais dans tes yeux à cet instant fatidique.

Cet instant où mon Cœur céderait.

Cet instant dont je voudrais que tu n'ais pas besoin, comme si les battements de ma Passion t'atteignaient.

Comme si tu entendais ce Murmure au creux de ton oreille.

_Je me demandais  
__Si tu m'entendais  
__Mais entendre quoi  
__Les mots qui ne retiennent pas_

Oui… mieux vaut que je m'éloigne et vite.

Si mes jambes acceptent de me porter.

Encore, encore un peu plus loin…

_J'irais toujours là où c'est calme  
__J'irais toujours là où c'est droit_

Pourtant une fois j'ai essayé,

J'ai voulu te parler mais tu m'a seulement regardé

Et mes mots se sont bloqués dans ma gorge.

Le même regard que tout à l'heure.

Tu m'attendais…

_Où mon honnêteté désarme  
__Ce que jamais tu ne comprendras_

Je t'ai trop aimé sans t'aimer assez…

Sans te le dire,

Sans broncher,

J'ai tout accepté.

Et cette fois encore je me mentais.

Sans rien faire, en te regardant te mouvoir, comment pouvais-tu me comprendre ?

Toi dont le Cœur est déjà si empli de doutes et qui s'éveille à peine.

_J'ai appris à travers ces larmes  
Qu'il faut en aimer mieux que ça  
Que les mensonges  
Sont comme des lames  
Qui tranchent et je n'y coupe pas_

Tu avais raison sans le savoir,

Sans l'avoir dit.

Car comme à ton habitude tu ne dis rien.

Tu avais raison : mission accomplie.

La Paix s'installe et c'est tout.

_J'irais toujours là où c'est calme  
__J'irais toujours là où c'est droit  
__Où l'infini sera ma flamme  
__Mais ça, jamais tu ne le verras_

Mais c'est encore la Guerre dans mon corps,

Dépendant, inanimé, maudit sans ta présence.

C'est encore le Chaos sans toi et je crois bien que ça demeurera.

Jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive encore une fois,

Au creux du Chemin.

En attendant de pouvoir te redire ces mots jusqu'ici inviolés,

En attendant de pouvoir te contempler de mes mots cachés derrières d'autres.

_C'était pas toi  
__Je n'savais pas  
__Je ne le savais pas  
__Mais je n't'en veux pas  
__Pas plus qu'à moi_

Car je t'attendrai toujours en moi, Heero,

Car chacune des lettres de ton prénom est ma seule connaissance dans cette nouvelle ère,

Dans cet avènement du temps.

Car c'est ici que je t'aimerai pour toujours, mon tendre insensible, sur ce Chemin où j'espérais que tu me retiendrais…

Une première,

Une dernière fois.

_Que faire de…  
__Aimer déjà._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il s'agit là du premier Pov, le prochain, miroir de Duo, sera d'Heero !

See you soon ! ;)


	2. Silence

**Titre :** Heart's Journey, le voyage du Cœur.

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Base :** Gundam Wing !

**Genre :** K, song-fic

**Couple :** 1+2+1 enfin vous voyez quoi ;)

**Disclaimer :** Bon je sais, normalement faut VRAIMENT le dire mais là… quand même on est en vacances, c'est inhumain de réclamer ça ! Non ? Bon, d'accord, ça va : les persos ne sont pas à moi ! C'est pas faute de les aimer pourtant hein ! lool : ). Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire un « merci » pour pouvoir les emprunter pour mon recueil ! Mercciiiiiii !

Là, il faut que je fasse un clin d'œil à deux personnes en particulier !

Tout d'abord à ma betâlectrice, ceux qui lise « La Marque » le savent… c'est elle, ma formidable, talentueuse fanfiqueuse et indispensable Luinil Azuretoile ;)  
Merci ma tite Luinil de prendre le temps de me lire, de me corriger, sans oublier tes précieux conseils bref d'être là pour moi !

Ensuite, bien que je ne sache absolument pas si elle va me lire : Daiya !

Un auteur dont j'apprécie beaucoup le style, que je viens de découvrir et qui a elle aussi quelques points communs avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire avec une chanson de Lara Fabian et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais lui offrir ce petit recueil !

Voilà vous savez tout, merci d'être là et bonne lecture.

Reviews appréciées ! lool

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil azuretoile : **Merciiii ! ben comme t'as pu le voir tu n'as pas trop eu à me pourrir ma boîte mail ! Mdr ! J'espère que la suite te plaît tout autant ! Vas-tu me poursuivre encore pour le chapitre 3 ? Lool ! Comme tu le verras, j'ai pris le risque que la phrase avec « pris » soit comment dire… mal interprétée ! Lool ! Je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi mettre d'autre ! Voilà, Gros kisssuuu ma Luinil !

**Thealie : **Merci pour le c'est trop beau ! Mais naaaann déprime pas ! Bon c'est vraique le texte n'est pas folichon mais faut voir ce pauvre Duo aussi ! Lol ! Il s'est encore fourré dans une situation pas possible ! ;). Voici la suite qui, comme je le disais, est un POV de Heero. Heu… comment te dire… un peu le même style que Duo niveau gaieté ? Lol ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu sois là ! Gros bisous et merci pour tes autres reviews sur mes autres fics ! J'étais très touchée que tu ailles les lire ! Vraiment merci beaucoup!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Silence. (Pov de Heero)**

La Fin de la Guerre…

La Fin de tout, même de soldats comme moi.

Surtout, de soldats comme moi en fait.

_J'ai tant appris  
__De ces moments de détresse_

Une Existence normale va enfin prendre son cours.

Mais…je ne peux briser ces remparts, fondateurs et soutiens de ma Vie aussi rapidement.

_Et si j'ai grandi  
__C'est au prix de la forteresse_

J'ai toujours regardé la Vie de loin.

Vie qui n'était qu'un Rêve. _( sans toi )_

Ma Vie c'était mon Combat. _( sans toi )_

J'étais né, j'avais été entraîné et j'avais combattu.

Du haut de mon empyrée de Batailles,

Je contemplais les Paysages des autres.

_Où dorment les rêves  
__Un peu trop fous  
__Je rêve mieux depuis_

Dans cet impérieux Château, je t'ai rencontré.

Dans le Froid de mon Existence, dans les Remords profonds de mon premier Cauchemar,

Tu étais là.

_Ce qui m'a aidé  
__C'est pas vraiment ce qui blesse_

Toi, qui avais plus que quiconque ton lot de Souffrances.

Toi que la Mort et le Dépouillement de tout avaient marqué.

Toi qui ne regardait jamais en arrière, laissant les Blessures et les failles aux Ruines que nous laissions derrière nous.

Toi et ton éternel Sourire, toi, si bruyant, si plein de Vie dans ce monde en Pierres disloquées.

Toi qui a, petit à petit, occupé mes Jours et mon Temps, en m'apprivoisant.

_Mais plutôt le bruit  
Qui nous guette quand ce qui reste  
Est un défi_  
_Qui remplit l'espace  
__Qu'aucun mot ne remplace_

Alors Souris moi une dernière fois, Duo.

Souris moi en me disant Adieu,

Souris moi sur ce Chemin que tu empruntes,

Souris moi devant mon Impuissance à te retenir,

Souris moi, de tes plus belles Paroles.

Souris moi à m'en faire Mourir,

A faire céder cette Coquille qui fend les Mots sur mes Lèvres, qui scelle mes gestes.

Souris moi en m'échappant…

Mais tu esquives toujours.

Pourquoi ce Regard sans Lumière ?

Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien de plus ?

Pique qui soudain m'échoue,

Mutisme si inhabituel pendu à tes Lèvres.

Et ton Ombre se fond dans ma Nuit, comme avant,

Sans prévenir, sans t'arrêter pour me hurler ce dont ton Regard me Brûle.

_Le Silence  
__C'est l'ami tout au fond d'un regard  
__Qui nous crie ce que l'on ne veut pas voir  
__Une dernière chance  
__Alors que l'on s'égare_

Mais tu pars toujours.

Tu as disparu sur ce Chemin tortueux de Sentiments lointains.

On est Demain. On n'est rien. On est Jamais. Je ne suis Jamais sans nouvelle de toi.

Et tu me hantes encore, dans ces couloirs sinueux où nous avons vécus nos derniers instants. J'entends encore ton Rire,

Je vois encore tes Yeux, déconcertants et clairs.

_On est demain  
__Soudain j'entends quelques pas  
__Pourtant y'a plus rien  
__Enfin y'a plus rien que moi_

Et dans ce Silence mortuaire, je me brise,

La Vague de l'oubli salvateur déferle sans jamais m'atteindre,

Prison insoutenable où les Pleurs ne se distinguent pas de l'Eau déjà présente,

Laissée par ta cruelle Absence.

Si seulement tu m'avais dit,

Si seulement je t'avais pris.

_Et là j'ai compris  
__Qu'il est parti  
__En me laissant ce cri_

Silence épuisant de ton absence.

Vieille possession que tu avais vaincue,

Infinie, sempiternelle Chance qui repassera devant mes Yeux

Jusqu'à ce que je corrige mon égarement fatal,

Sans que je puisse penser à toi tellement ce Sentier me revient,

Pénétrant dans ta Silhouette.

Sans adoucir ma Faute de n'avoir pas voulu voir ce que tout ton être insufflait à mon Indifférence

Sans avoir permis à cette éraflure de s'agrandir pour faire jaillir mon Cœur.

_Le Silence  
__C'est l'ami tout au fond d'un regard  
__Qui nous crie ce que l'on ne veut pas voir  
__Une dernière chance  
__Alors que l'on s'égare_

Reviens…

Reviens.

Reviens retenir mes Mains pour que je ne me fasse pas engloutir par l'inconscience,

Par le Vide, oppressant, pesant, trop réel sur mon Corps.

Reviens tandis qu'à genoux je me retrouve seul dans cette maison déchirée, en lambeaux, comme ma Main sur cette surface plane et froide.

Reviens tandis que je hurle, face à ma seule Réalité.

Face au Sang inexistant dans mes veines.

_Le Silence  
Qui nous laisse au bout de ce couloir  
Qui nous regarde dans ce miroir  
Et qui reprend sa place  
Quand on se refait face_  
_En Silence_

Je t'attends encore.

Seul, sur tes traces.

Seul dans ta Vie laissée en suspens pour moi,

Seul avec ce cri Silencieux qu'une fois tu m'as adressé.

Seul avec ton Parfum tari, inextricable de mes Sens, de mon Désir.

_Le Silence  
C'est l'ami tout au fond d'un regard_  
_Qui nous crie ce que l'on ne veut pas voir_

Et la Vie me manque,

Et la Vie reprend, Inadmissible et Violente.

Dominé par ton Souvenir, à Terre, le Souffle coupé

Sans pouvoir rien dire, sans pouvoir détacher tes Liens greffés à ma Chair.

Sans que mon Sang ne s'écoule sur ta longue Chevelure,

En Silence,

A ton Image ce jour là, comme un dernier appel,

Comme une dernière Chance.

_Une dernière chance_  
_Alors que l'on s'égare  
__En Silence …  
__En Silence_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A suivre...**

&&&&&&

Merci encore à ceux qui passent par là et à bientôt pour la "chanson de Duo"! ;)


	3. Ramène moi

**Titre :** Heart's Journey

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** K+

**Couple :** 1X2X1

**Disclaimer :** Bon je sais, normalement faut VRAIMENT le dire mais là… quand même on est en vacances, c'est inhumain de réclamer ça ! Non ? Bon, d'accord, ça va : les persos ne sont pas à moi ! C'est pas faute de les aimer pourtant hein ! lool : ). Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire un « merci » pour pouvoir les emprunter pour mon recueil ! Mercciiiiiii !

Là, il faut que je fasse un clin d'œil à deux personnes en particulier !

Tout d'abord à ma betâlectrice, ceux qui lise « La Marque » le savent… c'est elle, ma formidable, talentueuse fanfiqueuse et indispensable Luinil Azuretoile ;)  
Merci ma tite Luinil de prendre le temps de me lire, de me corriger, sans oublier tes précieux conseils bref d'être là pour moi !Toutes mes fics sotn donc un peu pour et grâce à toi : )

Ensuite, bien que je ne sache absolument pas si elle va me lire : Daiya !

Un auteur dont j'apprécie beaucoup le style, que je viens de découvrir et qui a elle aussi quelques points communs avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire avec une chanson de Lara Fabian et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais lui offrir ce petit recueil !

Voilà vous savez tout, merci d'être là et bonne lecture.

Reviews appréciées ! lool

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gomen nasaï ! Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente !

Mais ces vacs ont vraiment été pleinement remplies ! Lol ! Sans compter que mon ordi est tombé en panne et que j'ai du en racheter un (suppeerr !). C'est d'ailleurs la raison principale de ce long temps de latence ! Je m'en excuse vraiment mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement ! Enfin là tout est rentré dans l'ordre et je devrais donc pouvoir publier plus souvent ! ;)

Merci à tous d'avoir été si gentil et d'attendre !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil Azurétoile :** Mdr! Merci bcp, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu dévores littéralement ma fic! Bon ben je vais me préparer à être harcelée jour et nuit, à plus dormir et à écrire tout le tps! ... en fait je crois que j'adorerai ça! Mdr! Comme je le disai,s mon m'ordi n'était plus de ce monde et je te présente mon nouveau petit bijou à qui, j'ne étais sctochée , il faut donner un nom lorsque tu l'allumes pour la première fois! Mieux que le tamagotchi! Lool! Pour ce qui est de ta prière je crois que je peux dire sans m'avancer qu'elle sera exaucée! ;) Gros kissuuuu ma Luinil !

**Daiya :** Oh! Ben merci à toi aussi ma tite Daiya! ça me touche bcp ce que tu dis et je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise! j'espère quela suite ne te décevra pas puisqu'elle est en partie pour toi comme indiquée plus haut! Mici d'aller sur mes autres fics et t'inquiète pas pour Hp, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le couple DragoXGinny! Gros kissuuu ! Ps: t'avais un coussin au moins? Loool!

**Thealie :** Kikou! Merci bcp à toi aussi! C'est vrai que Heero n'est pas évident à saisir, je ne voulais pas un vocabulaire trop... enfin tu vois il est tellement fragile! Difficile de jouer avec deux poupées en porcelaines ;) mais ne pleure pas qd même parce que pour moi, même dans le pire des mondes il y aura tjs un espoir, c'est promis! ; ) Je suis désolée que tu te sois perdue au milieu, je verrai plus tard si je peux arranger ça, dis moi ce qu'il en est pour ce chapitre là parce que je sais que la fin est un peu difficile aussi au niveau rêve/réalité (merci à ma bêta lectrice sur ce point d'ailleurs ; ) ) Gros kissuuu !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ramène moi. (POV de Duo)**

****

Il a fallu que ça recommence  
Encore ton nom….

_Comment as-tu pu me laisser partir ?_

Encore ce regard vide d'absence

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu me retenir ?_

Loin de toi pour de bon …  
Raccroché à la corniche aveugle de la vie.

_Comment as-tu pu laisser mes yeux te fuir ?_

Ce n'était qu'un enfant pourtant…  
Ivre de solitude,  
Comme toi,  
Comme moi…

_Si loin de ton âme et de ta chaleur_

Un enfant hurlant ton nom,  
Basculant en se déchirant.

_Ma vie déséquilibrée sans couleur_

Cet enfant c'était moi.  
Et je le regardais pleurer en appelant ton nom…  
Unique meurtrissure visible.  
Je me regardais, griffer l'atmosphère, supplier et gémir à en étouffer,  
Gisant sur le sol de marbre.

_Où sont passées toutes ces heures aux bords de mots,  
__De la peau ?_

C'était ma vie recréée sous mes yeux,  
Lourde des tentures pourpres du regret.  
C'était cet appel sourd.  
C'était la palette de mon arc-en-ciel achevée, grisée…

_Si jamais je me perds…_

Comme ces nuits où je me perds dans d'autres que toi,  
Ces nuits qui ne sont rien qu'une impasse de plus,  
Pour tuer l'oubli qui me ronge.

_Dans d'autres yeux plus clairs  
__Que je tombe sans pouvoir m'arrêter_

Comme mes cris d'oubli,  
Perdus lorsque la Nuit tombe nue devant mes prunelles acérées,  
Fendues.

_Ramène-moi vers ton destin_

Perdus lorsque tes mains me reviennent,  
Invisibles et brûlantes,  
Lancinantes…  
Comme dans ce passé moribond où un seul de tes effleurements me coupait le souffle.

_Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
__Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir_

Perdus devant ce miroir brisé et tranchant,  
Dans lequel je ne peux plus me regarder sans me tourner vers toi,  
Vers la transparence de l'aube blanche,  
Sans arrêt,

_Il n'est jamais trop tard  
__Emmène moi comme si c'était  
__La première fois que tu m'aimais_

Guettant l'odeur de ta peau,  
Sans arrêt,  
Ourlant mes larmes de nostalgie…  
Sans arrêt, enchaîné à la roue de feu…  
Enchaîné à la lourde désolation de la résolution de toutes mes nuits,  
Dans mes songes où il n'est pas encore trop tard…  
Où jusqu'à ton nom est roi,  
Où je te possède,  
Ton corps et jusqu'au moindre de tes sens…  
Comme si j'étais dans tes veines.

_Je revivrai sans me lasser  
__Ces moments enlacés_

C'est de cet enfant innocent,

_Pourquoi doit-on croire à toutes ces histoires  
__D'amour qui n'ont pas connu la gloire_

De cette caresse froide sur mon visage,  
Mon amour…  
C'est devant cette silhouette serrant son chien dans ses tendres et faibles bras  
Avec soulagement que j'ai compris…  
Ce chien à qui avait autrefois appartenu à ton passé…  
Que j'ai pardonné…  
Que je t'ai oublié autant que je t'aime.

_Je veux être le dernier à oublier les mots  
__Qu'il faut_

C'est devant la solitude de mon âme,

_Si jamais tu me vois_

Au son du carillon battant de mon cœur

_Perdu dans d'autres bras_

Enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau,  
Jusqu'au sang vital et affluant,  
Pour le renier,

_D'un autre que toi_

Que j'ai fait l'amour à ton nom

_N'y crois pas _

Repassant mes lèvres sur les tiennes,  
Enserrant ta flamme…  
Que j'ai poursuivit tes soupirs,  
Toi seul…  
A m'en enivrer  
À m'en abîmer,  
A m'en faire hurler.

_Ramène-moi vers ton destin  
__Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
__Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir_

Et j'ai refermé le livre de notre non histoire  
Comme je l'avais déjà fait,

_Il n'est jamais trop tard_

Comme je le referai chaque jour de l'existence,  
Comme tu m'avais si bien imité ce jour-là…

_Emmène moi comme si c'était  
__La première fois que tu m'aimais_

Immobilisant ainsi les perles de ma mémoire pour mieux te graver,  
Pour mieux t'ignorer en usant mes mots sur la pierre polie du temps,  
Comme pour brosser cet habituel tableau ombrageux.  
Pour mieux mourir de toi.

_Je revivrai sans me lasser  
__Ces moments enlacés_

Pour magnifier cette douce faute et repasser ma vie sur tes ailes froissées,  
Pour encenser ce vieux fantôme courbé de désir.

Pour ne pas croire ton retour, tant de fois rêvé.  
Pour ne pas te voir en rentrant hanter mes murs opaques de larmes mordantes,  
Pour ne pas encore glisser au pied du mur, brisé,  
En quête de délivrance, tremblant.

_Réinvente-moi une histoire  
__Que je suis seul à croire  
__Ramène-moi tes délires ce soir._

Pour ne pas croire ce que je vois,  
Pour ne plus rien croire  
Pour ne plus te voir sur le seuil de ma porte haletant et fou,  
Sans rien dire, comme si tu m'avais cherché depuis…  
Comme si j'étais plus que ta vie.

_Ramène-moi vers ton destin  
__Ramène-moi jusqu'à tes mains  
__Celles qui m'ont fait mourir un soir_

Pour ne pas croire ce que je touche en glissant ma paume, ébahi, contre la tienne.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard_

Pour ne pas t'entendre murmurer mon nom ce soir…

_Emmène moi comme si c'était  
__La première fois que tu m'aimais_

Pour ne pas te croire  
Pour ne pas te voir…

- Duo…

_Je revivrai sans me lasser  
__Ces moments enlacés …_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A suivre…**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Prochain Pov de Heero et prochain chapitre où tout bascule pour se reformer ! ;)


	4. Pas sans Toi

**Titre :** Heart's Journey

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** K+

**Couple :** 1X2X1

**Disclaimer :** Bon je sais, normalement faut VRAIMENT le dire mais là… quand même on est en vacances, c'est inhumain de réclamer ça ! Non ? Bon, d'accord, ça va : les persos ne sont pas à moi ! C'est pas faute de les aimer pourtant hein ! lool : ). Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire un « merci » pour pouvoir les emprunter pour mon recueil ! Mercciiiiiii !

Là, il faut que je fasse un clin d'œil à deux personnes en particulier !

Tout d'abord à ma betâlectrice, ceux qui lise « La Marque » le savent… c'est elle, ma formidable, talentueuse fanfiqueuse et indispensable Luinil Azuretoile ;)  
Merci ma tite Luinil de prendre le temps de me lire, de me corriger, sans oublier tes précieux conseils bref d'être là pour moi !

Ensuite, bien que je ne sache absolument pas si elle va me lire : Daiya !

Un auteur dont j'apprécie beaucoup le style, que je viens de découvrir et qui a elle aussi quelques points communs avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire avec une chanson de Lara Fabian et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais lui offrir ce petit recueil !

Voilà vous savez tout, merci d'être là et bonne lecture.

Reviews appréciées ! lool

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Merci à tous d'avoir été si gentil et d'attendre !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Mdr ! Bon ben j'ai renoncé à barricader ma boîte mail alors… XD n'empêche, ça va me manquer ton harcèlement sur cette fic ! Lool ! Merci beaucoup d'y être tant attachée ! Mdr ! Vi j'ai un ordi étrange ; ) Mais en même tps y a que sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de trucs alors… on s'y fait lool !Mici pour tes compliments ! Mais sii j'suis convaincue que les review servent à ça ! XD. Pour Duo j'ai eun un peu de mal cette fois mais tu me rassures ! Merci bcp vraiment d'être là ! gros kissuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ; )

**Thealie :** Merci bcp à toi aussi ma tite Thea (si je epux t'appeler comme ça : ) ) Hé bien tu vas avoir la confirmation de la présence d'Heero car malgré les mots de Duo qui laissent croire à un demi rêve, il est bel et bien là ; ) . ça me fait très plaisir que ut es pu ressentir les émotions de Duo ça prouve que je me suis aps trop mal d »brouillée pour transmettre tt ça ! Je suis ravie que tu ai été là pour me lire, vraiment merci bcp ! gros kiiisssssssssssssuuuuuuu : )

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Pas sans toi (Pov de Heero)**

- Duo…

Je devrais m'enfuir…  
Je devrais te laisser en Paix ici…  
Dans cet appartement où ton Parfum se distille,  
Amoureux de sa douceur.  
Je devrais t'oublier, t'abandonner et m'en vouloir…  
Mais je ne peux pas,  
Je ne veux pas.  
Pas après être venu jusqu'ici,  
Au-delà des Maux…

Tes Lèvres tremblent, mouillées de ces Larmes qui me font si mal.  
Est-ce moi qui te fait pleurer ?  
Est-ce mon Amour qui t'abîme sans que je ne puisse le museler ?  
Est-ce que tu n'y crois pas ?

_Sèche tes pleurs  
_

- Duo…

Pas un mot.  
Pas un Souffle, tu ne m'accorderas donc que ces Larmes saillantes ?  
A moi qui ne sait comment les arrêter.

Pardonne moi…  
Je ne sais pas ces choses là.  
Je ne connais pas ta sphère de Sentiments…  
Et je suis là.  
Là où la limite n'est autre que moi,  
Moi et mon Silence…  
Face à la Vie

Et mes liens cèdent, mon Ame s'éparpille devant toi.  
Je devrais…  
La douceur de tes Mains m'enserre et je ne comprends pas.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui t'en vas…  
Encore une fois.  
Pourquoi tu n'es jamais loin de moi…  
Pourquoi tes Larmes tombent pour moi.  
Je ne les mérite pas.

_Je ne partirai pas_

Tu le sais… je ne peux rien dire.  
Je ne peux rien t'offrir que mes Blessures rougeoyantes…  
Et tu t'en moques.  
Je m'agrippe à toi sans même m'en rendre compte…  
Je crois que je veux juste être à toi…  
Parce que moi sans toi n'est qu'un Blasphème de plus,  
N'est qu'une Chimère amère…

_Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça  
Pour tout détruire, anéantir, pas ça_

Parce que tout ça me brûle comme si mes cris vouaient déchirer ma gorge…  
Je me livre à toi,  
Sans espoir,  
A m'en crever le cœur…  
Tu pleures à m'en crever le cœur…

_Sèche tes pleurs_

- Duo…

Je ne connais que ton Nom,  
Le reste m'est étranger,  
Le reste ne m'est pas…

Ma prière trouve le chemin de tes Lèvres pleines  
Et le Miel que je m'interdisais se déverse en moi.  
Plus rien ne me retient…  
Il n'y a que tes bras autour de moi,  
Autour de mon âme si longtemps esseulée,  
Perdue, échaudée…  
Il n'y a que Toi en moi.  
Et ton Sourire rassurant derrière tes Larmes.

_  
Et refais-moi l'amour  
Te souviens-tu de cet enfant  
Que tu voulais m'faire en chantant_

Et tes Mots me prennent.  
Les Mots de l'incroyable, les Mots qui seuls te sied  
Parce qu'ils sont tout de toi,  
Tout de ce qui m'a surpris ce jour-là…  
Tout ce qui me fait t'aimer,  
Si semblable et différent…  
Tellement moi dans une autre danse…

_  
Je t'aime encore si fort_

Ça m'est égal tout ça…  
Si le seul de moyen de t'avoir était d'avoir mal…  
Si le seul de t'avoir était de disparaître, de m'envoler,  
Pour te connaître à nouveau, pour t'attendre sur ce Chemin où tu m'as dit Adieu la première fois,  
Je le ferai.

_  
Pas sans toi  
Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie là  
Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras  
On pourrait reconstruire tout ça  
_

Ne me lâche pas…  
Ne m'abandonne pas.  
Pas encore une fois.  
Je ne me sens vivre que dans tes bras.  
Je ne sens rien d'autre que toi  
C'est trop… je le sais…

_  
Pas sans toi  
Ce serait comme renier ma vie  
Ce serait comme étouffer un cri_

Tu ne pleures plus.  
Et ton sourire s'élargit encore sous tes Mots d'Amour.  
Mots de Plaisir.

Dis le moi…  
Dis moi que tu ne regrettes pas…  
Dis moi que ce n'était que pour moi…  
L'Imagine Belle de cette parfaite Imperfection.

_  
Si j'ai tort éloignes-toi  
Si tu m'aimes attends moi_

Crie le !  
Crie le comme je voudrais pouvoir le faire en retour !  
Comme je saurais le faire si tu me le montrais…

« - Je t'attendais… »

Je t'attendais… ces Mots qui résonnent en moi…  
Ces Mots qui me délivrent de mon Combat Sanglant contre moi-même,  
Contre le Mal qui me rongeait  
Contre le Silence Malsain de la Douleur…  
Et mes Larmes rejoignent les tiennes sur les draps couleur Lilas…

_  
Sèche tes pleurs  
Le temps nous attendra  
Nous nous sommes perdus dans tout ça  
Il n'y a plus d'raisons d'avoir peur, je crois_

La roue a tourné,  
Le vent a changé…  
Je préfère vivre dans ce doux pêché de t'aimer trop que de n'aimer que le vide…  
Froid et inconsistant…  
On sera tellement mieux si l'on n'y fait pas attention…  
Il ne nous concerne pas.  
Le monde est à nous ce soir, si tu le veux.

_  
Sèche tes pleurs  
On est tellement plus fort  
Que toutes ces heures, tous ces remords_

Je me suis trop brisé sur les rochers des remords,  
Trop oublié dans ces couloirs retords…  
Je t'ai trop ignoré pour me protéger…  
Trop étouffé pour t'éloigner sans savoir…  
De nous deux tu étais celui qui savait le moins par trop d'amour.

_  
On s'oubliait, on avait tort  
Je t'aime encore si fort  
_

Je l'ai trop longtemps refoulé…  
Glaçant tes espoirs par mon indifférence,  
Sans vouloir le voir,  
Sans savoir lire cet amour par delà tes yeux.  
Sans comprendre tes tremblements au contact de ma peau,  
Sans vouloir croire que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras…

_  
Sèche tes pleurs  
Refais-moi ce sourire  
Celui qui ne fait pas vieillir  
Ni mon âme ni mon corps_

Tu vis en moi…  
Et l'Amour recommence.  
L'Amour où je me serre si fort contre ton corps…  
L'Amour où même je voudrais disparaître pour graver ces mots en toi :

_  
Je t'aime encore si fort_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Fin. **_

_&&&&&&&_

**Linaewen Ilca :**_ Wah, hé bien je réalisé à peine que c'est ici que l'histoire s'achève, au seuil de l'Amour. Là où la fleur à éclore reste cachée, à l'abri entre ces deux êtres. C'est peut-être le plus important d'ailleurs : la fleur ne s'épanouit que dans l'eau profonde du bien être où même le silence peut être doux, ou tous les mots ne passent pas par la parole et où l'autre tout en gardant sa place se glisse dans la votre. Tout comme à eux, je vous souhaite bonne route vers l'Amour, le vrai, le grand celui qui même s'il semble se finir un jour ne nous laisse qu'un goût fruité dans la bouche, celui vers qui on hésite pas à se retourner pour faire face au passé comme au futur et le seul qui en fait ne s'achève jamais car partout où il passe il laisse sa marque.  
__Oui l'être humain peut aimer et ce devrait être sa seule vérité._

Encore une chose, si vous avez un profil sur et que vous souhaitez me laisser une review, j'irai voir votre mail pour vous répondre sinon, je mettrai ce chapitre à jour avec les réponses juste après ce tit message !

Gros kissuuuu à vous tous ! ;)


End file.
